


Like a Virgin

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: BDSM, Benny es el dominante o algo asi, Eso cree el, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, accesorios bonitos y utiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Usnavi está enamorado de Vanessa, ¿verdad? Por lo que Benny no tiene ninguna oportunidad, así que se consuela con fantasías que a él mismo le preocupan.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Kudos: 6





	1. Uno

Benny abrió los ojos antes de que sonara su despertador, algo que le ocurría a menudo últimamente. Podría ser ansiedad, aunque no tenía motivos, ¿o si? Se dio la vuelta en la cama, calculando si valía la pena intentar volver a dormir, o si era mejor comenzar de una vez con la rutina: levantarse, prepararse para el trabajo, y hacer una primera parada a la Bodega, por lo de siempre.

La Bodega de la Vega. La Bodega de la Vega en Washington Heights. Usnavi de la Vega.

Solo pensar en él… Benny dio otra vuelta, inquieto.

Le pasaba desde que empezó a ver a Usnavi con otros ojos. Era su mejor amigo de años, desde que llegó a vivir al Barrio. Pero de un tiempo para acá, ya no se conformaba con saludarlo en la Bodega aunque fuera diario, pedirle que le ayudara con su español, o pasar una que otra tarde con él bebiendo cerveza. Quería más. El paquete completo, como se dice.

¿Y si lo hacía ese mismo día? Entraría a la Bodega, como siempre, pero con un plan.

\- ¡Benny! – lo saludaría Usnavi. Como todos los días, y aun así, su corazón no dejaba de saltar cada que lo escuchaba. Usnavi siempre sonaba feliz de verlo. Y antes de que recitara de memoria lo que siempre pedía, Benny lo tomaría de la muñeca.

\- Espera, Usnavi. Tengo que decirte algo.

Podía imaginar perfectamente sus grandes ojos castaños mirándolo con preocupación.

\- ¿Todo bien?

La propia mente de Benny se detuvo ahí. ¿Se lo diría? ¿Arriesgaría su amistad?

Benny se revolvió al borde del abismo, y al fin, decidió dar un paso atrás. No lo haría, al menos por ese día. Tenía demasiado que perder, y no estaba preparado. Quitándose ese peso de encima, decidió que su imaginación podía ir por otro lado. Su mano se fue escurriendo lentamente debajo de la sabana y dentro de su ropa interior.

En su cabeza, Benny aferró la fina muñeca de Usnavi, y lo sacó a tirones de atrás del mostrador.

\- ¿Benny? ¡Benny! ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa? – dijo Usnavi, intentando soltarse. Benny aplicó más presión para impedirlo, y el otro gimió de dolor. El sonido provocó cosas.

No era que quisiera lastimarlo, era solo que…

¿Qué?

Benny maniobró para colocarse detrás de Usnavi, retorciéndole el brazo, pegándolo a su espalda. Usnavi no tenía como escapar. Era delgado y bajito comparado con la mole de piel oscura de Benny. No pudo evitar que lo sacara de la Bodega hasta la calle.

\- ¡Coño! – Usnavi se retorció, y perdió la gorra en el forcejeo. Benny entonces, se apresuró a empujarlo contra el cofre de su taxi, estacionado justo afuera de la Bodega. El cuerpo de Usnavi impactó contra el metal, y Benny lo aprisionó con su propio peso. Lo fue empujando de manera que apenas se apoyaba en el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

\- Shhh – Benny le besó el cuello por detrás.

\- ¿Benny? – Usnavi sonaba francamente aterrorizado -. Suéltame, por favor…

Eso era algo que no iba a pasar. La mano libre de Benny buscó debajo de la holgada camisa de Usnavi el botón y cierre de los pantalones de su presa. El joven dominicano protestó e hizo más intentos inútiles por liberarse. Benny le llevaba mucha ventaja en estatura y musculo, algo sobre lo que ambos solían bromear. En esta situación era de lo más conveniente, al menos para uno de los dos.

Benny bajó los pantalones y ropa interior de Usnavi apenas lo suficiente. Su mano se enterró dolorosamente en el brazo de su presa como advertencia, le separó las piernas con el pie, bajó rápidamente lo necesario de su propia ropa, y sin más preparación, sin piedad, lo penetró.

El gemido ronco del joven dominicano resonó en la calle. Con los ojos cerrados, Benny hizo un mayor esfuerzo de concentración. Usnavi debía estar apretado, caliente y delicioso, y Benny se sabía grande, así que debía estarle doliendo como el infierno.

Los vecinos de la calle se habían asomado a mirar. Daniela y Carla del salón de belleza de al lado, estaban tomando notas de lo que sería su chisme más jugoso. Que vieran todo lo que quisieran, que confirmaran el rumor de la limosina alargada (¿creían que no lo había escuchado?). Sonny, tarde como siempre a su turno en la Bodega, se quedó parado, impactado, y luego echó a correr, seguramente para evitar que la Abuela Claudia, la mujer que prácticamente había criado a Usnavi, saliera a llevarse la impresión de su vida.

Usnavi gritó de dolor, y con la mano libre, buscó apoyó en la superficie lisa del cofre, sin encontrarlo. Sus siguientes gritos fueron respondidos con vivas y aplausos. Los compañeros de Benny habían salido del despacho a animarlo.

Benny volvió a meter la mano en la ropa de Usnavi.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó, al darse cuenta de que estaba duro -. ¿Quién diría que eso –empujón- es lo que te gusta?

Usnavi gimió algo que parecía una dolorosa negativa. Hubo risas de parte del grupo de taxistas.

Benny comenzó a mover su mano al ritmo de sus embestidas. Usnavi se arqueó hacia atrás, le escurrían lágrimas por las mejillas. Benny se vino y sintió la salpicadura caliente en la mano con la que apretaba a Usnavi.

Se quedaron ahí, jadeando, mientras los otros taxistas aplaudían, agradeciendo el espectáculo. Benny sonrió, satisfecho, viendo la mancha blancuzca que decoraba el cofre de su taxi.

\- ¡Demonios, Benny! – se acercó uno, y miró a Usnavi de arriba para abajo -. Si fueras buen amigo, compartirías un pedazo.

Hubo un murmullo colectivo de acuerdo.

Usnavi intentó retroceder, y se recargó completamente contra Benny, temblando.

\- Lo siento muchachos – Benny rodeó la cintura de Usnavi con los dos brazos -. Yo no comparto. Además, va a estar ocupado.

Con una mano, tomó mechones del cabello corto de Usnavi, obligándolo a ladear su cabeza, de manera que expusiera el cuello. Benny mordió suavemente.

\- ¿Verdad que si, Navi? Primero, quiero que limpies el desastre que dejaste en mi taxi – volvió a morder -. Con la lengua.

Usnavi tragó saliva.

\- S-sí.


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi está enamorado de Vanessa, ¿verdad? Por lo que Benny no tiene ninguna oportunidad, así que se consuela con fantasías que a él mismo le preocupan.

Benny entró a la Bodega como todas las mañanas y recibió el saludo alegre de Usnavi.

\- ¡Benny!

Procuró actuar con normalidad, y dejó que le recitara de memoria el pedido acostumbrado. No se atrevió a decir ni mu. Tenía miedo de irse de la lengua y contar, “por cierto, tuve que cambiar mis sabanas y bañarme con agua helada antes de salir de mi casa, porque me puse a fantasear con que te atacaba en plena calle, sobre mi taxi, y me vine durísimo.”

Pero Usnavi terminó notando lo forzado que resultaba.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Oh, Dios, esto era terriblemente familiar, y riesgoso.

\- Dormí muy poco – dijo, lo cual no era mentira. Ahora, iba a salir con su chocolate, sus periódicos, el café de su jefe, y se iba a ir al trabajo, sin tocarle un pelo a Usnavi.

¿Cómo pudo concebir una fantasía semejante? ¿Cómo le pudo gustar tanto? Mientras salía con todas sus cosas, miró la calle, y pensó que por supuesto que no, en la vida real nunca atacaría a Usnavi. La palabra con “v” no terminaba de completarse en su cabeza por puro asco. Y claro que en la fantasía a Usnavi le había terminado por gustar, pero porque así es como funcionan las fantasías. De hacerlo de verdad, Benny merecería ir a la cárcel, como mínimo. Y Usnavi nunca le perdonaría la humillación.

Cuando iba saliendo, se topó con Vanessa, la tercera dama del salón de belleza de al lado, y la saludó rápidamente con una sonrisa. Mientras se marchaba, alcanzó a escuchar a Usnavi casi cantando.

\- ¡Buenos díaaaaaaaas, Vaneeeeeeeessa! ¿Cómo está la chica más encantadora del lugar?

Benny sintió la necesidad de golpear algo. Algo, no a alguien, y mucho menos a Vanessa, quien era ruda, pero seguía siendo mucho más ligera y bajita que él, y no tenía la culpa de que seguramente Usnavi estaba enamorado de ella, y por eso tomaba todos su cafés gratis.

El Barrio entero tendría que fingir sorpresa el día que Usnavi venciera su timidez y la invitara a salir.

Benny subió a su taxi y arrancó el motor sin expresar su ira forzando la maquina ni nada por el estilo, porque el Sr. Rosario lo regañaría, y porque es su taxi, que le da de comer, y lo quiere mucho, gracias. El día tenía que seguir. El pasaje subía y bajaba, y Nueva York se convirtió en horno gigantesco por la tarde, y Benny seguía manejando.

Los azares de la vida y la radio lo llevaron hasta una calle donde quedó atorado entre una multitud de taxis amarillos iguales al suyo. Se recargó en el asiento con fastidio. No era extraño, pero no dejaba de ser molesto. Podía quedarse unos minutos o la vida. Afortunadamente, no llevaba a nadie que lo presionara.

Miró a su alrededor. Era una calle llena de tiendas y escaparates. Sobresalía una fachada pintada en dos tonos de rosa: pastel y sangrante, con enormes corazones. En la vitrina había un solitario maniquí, vestido con un traje de sirvienta francesa, negro, y que apenas cubría lo indispensable. Tras este, una cortina ocultaba el resto del contenido de la tienda, pero uno no necesitaba mayores pistas.

A su pesar, Benny resopló de risa. ¿Quién compraba esas cosas de verdad? Para completar el atuendo, el maniquí tenía sobre la cabeza una diadema con orejas de gato, y en su cuello, un collar de cuero con un adorno metálico. Tenía forma de cabeza de gato.

Que curioso. Comenzaba a entender un poco. Era un detalle… bonito, de hecho. Si podía imaginar a alguien llegando a casa de su chica con chocolates, y el collar en una cajita de regalo. Mucho menos vulgar que llegar con todo el atuendo de golpe. Lo bastante discreto como para que no fuera difícil llevarlo en la calle.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó la escena. Llegó al departamento de Usnavi con la cajita minuciosamente envuelta y con moño.

\- ¡Hey! – dijo Usnavi, abriendo la puerta. En lugar de su ropa de trabajo, estaba vestido para salir, con sus mejores jeans y camisa negra -. Vamos, déjame tomar mis llaves.

\- ¿Estás solo?

\- Sí, Sonny va a pasar la noche con la Abuela.

\- Perfecto.

Benny cerró la puerta tras él.

\- Te traje algo.

Usnavi sonrió, un poco extrañado.

\- No es mi cumpleaños.

\- Lo vi, y pensé en ti – Benny se encogió de hombros.

El joven dominicano abrió la cajita con cuidado.

\- Oh – dijo, y miró a Benny, como preguntándole con los ojos si era una broma -. Yo…

\- ¿No sabes cómo ponértelo? Permíteme.

Rápidamente, Benny se colocó detrás de Usnavi y le rodeó el cuello con la tira de cuero. Primero, apretó suavemente y luego metió el dedo entre el collar y la piel para asegurarse de que no quedaba tan ajustado. Acomodó el adorno al frente.

\- Se te ve bien – dijo Benny haciéndolo girar hasta que pudo verse en el espejo grande de la sala. Le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

\- ¿Benny? – Usnavi tenía las mejillas rojas.

\- Vamos.

Llegaron al Club. Benny iba sonriendo, satisfecho. Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de darle la mano a Usnavi, o tomarlo de la cintura. Le bastaba saber que llevaba el collar.

El propósito de estas salidas era, por lo general, beber algo y sacar una chica a bailar. La primera parte, al menos, se iba a cumplir.

En cuanto a la chica…

Apoyado en la barra, Benny admiró el brillo del adorno metálico bajo las luces del Club. Usnavi parloteaba sin cesar, obviamente nervioso, pero no intentó quitarse el collar, ni esconderlo.

La gente se movió un poco, y Vanessa se abrió paso. Tenía esa cualidad, y el vestido rojo le ayudaba.

\- Hola chicos – saludó alegremente, y se detuvo. Luz rosa se reflejó por un momento en el adorno del collar, llamando su atención -. ¿Usnavi? Ese collar…

\- Es bonito, ¿verdad? – intervino Benny de inmediato, acercándose a Usnavi por primera vez desde que salieron de su departamento.

\- Sí… nunca lo había visto.

\- Benny me lo compró.

La mandíbula de Vanessa casi chocó contra el piso. Incrédula, miró a Benny para confirmar.

\- Va con su personalidad – dijo Benny, volviendo a meter su dedo entre el cuero y el cuello de Usnavi, moviéndolo suavemente -. Aunque, tal vez, tengo que ajustarlo un poco más.

Usnavi jadeó. Vanessa debía estar cortocircuitando para esas alturas.

Benny quiso regodearse, tenía que dejarle claro a Vanessa que ya se le habían acabado los cafés gratis. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Creo que vi a… alguien, voy a saludar. Los veo al rato.

Sus tacones se perdieron entre la multitud. Ya no parecía tan capaz de separar las aguas.

\- Vámonos – dijo Benny.

\- Acabamos de llegar.

\- Pero ya hice lo que quería hacer. Además, tengo otro regalo para ti.

Del bolsillo del pantalón, sacó una delgada correa, a juego con el collar.

\- Así que tú decides. Nos vamos ahora, o te la pongo para llevarte.

Usnavi tragó saliva, y, tímidamente, abrió los labios para dar su respuesta.

Benny reaccionó al tener enfrente espacio para avanzar, y pisó el acelerador, antes de que le ganaran el metro de vía libre. En el trafico citadino, no hay mucho tiempo para soñar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway y FresasAgrias por los kudos y comentarios ;)


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny cada vez está mas convencido de que tiene que alejarse de Usnavi. Pero su propia cabeza no se lo permite.

Benny procuró alejarse. Sus sentimientos por Usnavi no llevaban a nada más que a fantasías retorcidas, y a un corazón roto, porque su amigo estaba enamorado de alguien más.

No se iría del Barrio, pero tendría que dejar de estar tan apegado a Usnavi. Saludar con educación pero más distancia por las mañanas. Ampliar su círculo de amigos. Hablar más con los chicos del servicio de taxis. Tal vez debería intentar hacer amistad con José, el de la licorería. Sonaba como una buena opción, por varias razones.

Se sentía fatal. Como un delincuente, entrando a la Bodega evitando el contacto visual, y escabulléndose a toda prisa. Interrumpiendo bruscamente a Usnavi si intentaba hacer conversación. También evitaba a Sonny, como si le fuera a contagiar algo.

Y Usnavi no captó la indirecta a la primera, por supuesto.

\- Disculpa, Usnavi – dijo Benny por el teléfono -. Es que ya tengo otro compromiso – por supuesto que el joven dominicano querría salir, como acostumbraban -. Será otro día. Adiós.

Benny colgó abruptamente. Eso era una grosería y lo sabía. Y con el tono de voz, Usnavi probablemente no volvería a llamarlo.

Todavía no ocurría y ya lo extrañaba.

Se tiró al sillón, deseando tener un compromiso de verdad, para distraerse al menos. Apagó la luz, para que nadie sospechara que estaba en casa, y Usnavi terminara enterándose. Los chismes tenían vida propia en Washington Heights, y se plantaban solitos en el Salón de Belleza, desde donde saltaban a las calles, corriendo, y haciendo sonar todos los timbres.

¿Vendría a tocar la puerta para pedir explicaciones? ¿O decidiría que no valía la pena? ¿Tiraría años de amistad a la basura?

Que era lo que Benny ya estaba haciendo por su cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo?

Cerró los ojos. Ya no quería pensar. Debería al menos ir a dormir temprano, ya que no podía ni encender la televisión. Intentó relajarse, y su mente traidora aprovechó para irse por la libre.

Tocaron a su puerta.

Otra vez.

Y otra.

\- ¡Benny! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre, por favor!

Usnavi no sonaba enojado, más bien sonaba urgente. Benny, preocupado, encendió la luz y abrió la puerta. Su amigo estaba ahí, viéndose terriblemente pálido y ojeroso. Sin la gorra, con el cabello completamente despeinado.

\- ¿Usnavi? ¿Qué te pasó?

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Pensé que iba a tener que tirar la puerta!

El joven dominicano cerró rápidamente, y le saltó encima a Benny, este, por reflejo, lo sostuvo de la cintura. Se sentía caliente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Usnavi?

\- Mmmh… - Usnavi restregó su mejilla contra la de Benny, le enterró las uñas en la espalda, y rodeó su cuerpo con las piernas -. Necesito esto…

Benny retrocedió, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Usnavi, hasta sentarse en el sillón. Se sintió endurecer, pero quería saber que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Perdóname Benny! ¡Lo que sea que haya hecho, lo siento! – dijo Usnavi, aferrándolo con fuerza, sonaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Tú no hiciste nada – a Benny se le rompió el corazón, tomó el rostro de Usnavi entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos -. Va a sonar a cliché, pero el problema soy yo, ¿está bien?

Usnavi gimoteó y se restregó contra él. Benny vio sus mejillas rojas, y ojos nublados. Parecía realmente desesperado.

\- ¿Usnavi? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- No – dijo, antes de besarlo en los labios.

Fue un beso breve, porque Benny, a pesar de desear completamente lo contrario, empujó a Usnavi y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

\- No estás bien – le dijo con firmeza -. No sabes lo que haces.

\- ¿Crees que me tome algo? – Usnavi dejó salir una risa amarga y desesperada -. Ojalá. Ojalá hubiera algo que me hiciera olvidarte.

El joven dominicano se puso de pie, jadeaba.

\- ¿Quieres que te suplique? ¿Es eso? - Benny no daba crédito al ver a Usnavi cayendo de rodillas frente a él -. Te necesito Benny, por favor, déjame estar contigo.

De verdad, Benny tenía todas las intenciones de pedirle a Usnavi que por favor se levantara, y darle una explicación. Pero el joven dominicano se veía… delicioso. Con las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas. Sus bonitos labios abiertos, suplicantes. Los suaves mechones de su cabello.

\- ¿En calidad de qué? – preguntó bruscamente.

\- ¡De lo que tú quieras! – Usnavi bajó la cabeza y restregó su mejilla contra la áspera mezclilla de los pantalones de Benny.

Benny jadeó.

\- Quítate la ropa.

Usnavi obedeció rápidamente, arrancándose la ropa a tirones. Quedó desnudo de rodillas a los pies de Benny, y lo miró con timidez. Que pestañas tan largas tenía, enmarcando sus ojos castaños que en ese momento eran aros delgados rodeando sus dilatadas pupilas. Benny le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, aprovechando la oportunidad de verlo fuera de la ropa tan holgada bajo la que siempre se ocultaba.

\- Convénceme – dijo Benny, con tono frío, a pesar de lo excitado que estaba.

Usnavi se lanzó directo al cierre de sus pantalones, casi haciéndolo pedazos en sus prisa, y bajando su ropa interior de un solo jalón. Miró el miembro endurecido de Benny y se relamió.

Benny le revolvió el corto cabello castaño, y tirando de unos mechones, lo hizo alzar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

\- Aun no te doy permiso.

Usnavi gimió de dolor. Puso sus manos sobre los muslos de Benny y comenzó a acariciarlos y apretarlos.

\- Por favor, déjame chuparte… lo necesito… te necesito – dijo mientras besaba la tela de los pantalones de Benny, bajando y subiendo por sus muslos con adoración.

Benny consideró hacerse del rogar un poco más, pero Usnavi, de rodillas, con los ojos nublados, abrió sus húmedos labios en una clara e irresistible invitación. Benny, tras la pausa más larga que pudo aguantar porque se veía hermoso, jaló a Usnavi de la nuca y lo hizo tragarse su erección.

Con un gemido profundo, esta vez de placer, Usnavi intentó abarcar todo lo que pudo, cosa que no era nada fácil, debido al tamaño. Benny lo sintió luchando por respirar y tragar al mismo tiempo. Tomó ambos lados de la cabeza de Usnavi, y lo hizo retroceder, encontrando resistencia, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Salió de Usnavi con un sonido húmedo.

Usnavi jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Benny no lo soltó, y finalmente, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se preparara, y lo volvió a atraer hacia si. Usnavi, al menos advertido, pudo hacer un esfuerzo para llevarlo más profundo en su garganta.

Benny lo movió a su completa voluntad, empujando y jalando, y profundizando sin piedad, y por fin se vino, lo que parecía una eternidad, atragantando a Usnavi, quien comenzó a tirarle arañazos donde alcanzaba. No estaba seguro de si intentaba liberarse, y no podía importarle menos. Al terminar, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, satisfecho.

Miró a Usnavi, este se había dejado caer al suelo, desnudo y jadeante. Con la boca abierta, escurriendo lo que no consiguió tragar, y la mirada perdida. En algún punto se había venido sin necesidad de que lo tocara, así que estaba todo… sucio. Recorrió su piel morena con la mirada, fijándose en como la respiración hacía que se le marcaran las costillas.

Le tocó un costado levemente con la punta del pie.

\- Creo que te voy a conservar – dijo -. Al menos un rato.

Usnavi reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesiones y una demostración de habilidad.

Benny se preparó para otra mañana de entrar corriendo a la Bodega, y salir lo mas pronto posible, como si pretendiera romper un record. Si no fuera por el café del Sr. Rosario, ni entraría, pero no iba a permitir que su jefe le confiara la tarea a alguien más, y no había otra opción tan conveniente y cercana, estaba justo enfrente y era el mejor café en Washington Heights.

Su rápida ruta se encontró con un obstáculo. Pudo ver todo su pedido alineado en el mostrador, y a Usnavi ocupado en preparar otro café (¿Para quién? No había nadie más). Así que ya iba a tomar sus cosas y pagar (exacto, para ni siquiera tener que esperar el cambio), cuando Sonny se abalanzó sobre todo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó Benny.

\- Ah, puedes hablar – dijo el niño. Parecía furioso.

\- Sonny, por Dios, ya basta. Vas a tirar el café y te lo voy a cobrar a ti – dijo Usnavi con voz tensa.

\- No me importa. ¡En tanto él te pida disculpas!

Usnavi apretó los labios. Benny se cruzó de brazos, incomodo. Odiaría tener que irse sin el café de su jefe, pero lo haría si no le quedaba de otra.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Sonny. Déjalo en paz.

\- Es mi asunto cuando te hacen daño.

Benny se atrevió a mirar a Usnavi, alarmado. Su amigo claramente no se veía bien, como si le hubieran drenado toda la energía. Más ojeroso de lo normal. Completamente miserable.

Preferiría otra cosa. Que se enojara, mejor, como Sonny.

Vanessa entró en ese momento, apurada, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Benny.

\- Ah. Eres tú.

Oh, Dios. ¿Podría ser que el Barrio odiara a Benny ahora? No los culparía. Si alguien molestara a Usnavi, el mismo organizaría a la multitud para hacer picadillo al responsable.

\- Buenos días, Vanessa – dijo Usnavi, educado pero seco -. Tu café.

Vanessa le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Benny, mientras se acercaba al mostrador. Tomó el vaso, y por un momento, pareció confundida, hasta que se acordó de sacar la billetera de su bolso. Pagó y salió.

\- Le cobraste el café – dijo Benny.

\- Sí, Benny – dijo Usnavi, pasándose la mano por la cara -. El dinero se cambia por productos y servicios.

\- ¡Pero el Barrio entero sabe que estás enamorado de ella y por eso le das todos sus cafés gratis!

Hubo un silencio atónito.

\- ¿Tú crees que Usnavi está enamorado de Vanessa? – Sonny fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- ¡Claro que no! – el niño casi se rio -. Él-

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? – Usnavi le dirigió una mirada asesina a su primo.

\- Pregúntale a Benny – respondió el niño con descaro.

\- Él ya se va. No quiere estar aquí.

A Usnavi se le quebró la voz al final, y Benny confirmó que prefería mil veces que estuviera enojado. Usnavi le dio la espalda y buscó algo más que hacer. Prepararía océanos de café con tal de no mirar a Benny.

Sonny tomó a Benny del brazo. Articuló en silencio con los labios “Discúlpate,” tan amenazador como podía serlo un renacuajo.

Benny dio un valeroso paso al frente, pasó detrás del mostrador, y puso su mano en el hombro de Usnavi.

\- Navi, yo…

¿Qué? ¿Creo que estoy enamorado de ti pero soy un ser retorcido que ha estado fantaseando en hacerte cosas?

Que Usnavi no estuviera enamorado de Vanessa no quería decir que tuviera oportunidad, ¿o sí?

¿O sí?

Usnavi se dio la vuelta para mirarlo por fin. Hace mucho que no estaban así de cerca, y Benny se dio cuenta de cómo lo extrañaba. A su mejor amigo. Tal vez aun pudiera recuperar eso. No quería volver a alejarse de él.

Fue en fracciones de segundo, Usnavi se acercó a él, se paró en las puntas de sus pies, y lo besó en los labios.

La boca de Usnavi era tibia, perfectamente dulce. Como el mejor café en Washington Heights con leche y tres azucares. Alguien jadeó alarmado, y el beso se rompió. Benny tuvo la idea de que había sido Sonny, pero no volteó a mirar, porque Usnavi parecía asustado de su audacia, y como si estuviera debatiendo si podía salir corriendo de su propia Bodega.

Benny lo atrajo de la cintura, y lo besó en forma, bien, coaccionándolo a que separara los labios y lo dejara profundizar. Usnavi le puso la mano tras la nuca, atrayéndolo, y Benny pasó por un momento de eufórica confusión, porque esto estaba pasando de verdad, y era mucho, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Cualquiera.

Se separaron reluctantes, con un sonidito húmedo que Benny se aseguró de atesorar en su memoria. Así como la sensación de la delgada cintura de Usnavi entre sus brazos.

\- Estaba teniendo estas… ideas, ¿sabes? – dijo Benny, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Usnavi no tenía manera de saberlo -. Y pensaba que tú… con Vanessa…

\- Es una amiga muy querida – susurró Usnavi -. Fue la primera persona a la que le dije que era gay, y me apoyó mucho.

\- Pero… - Benny iba a comenzar a hacer preguntas, y no iba a parar pronto.

\- ¡Primo! ¿Planean tardarse? Hay clientes esperando entrar – dijo, Sonny, quien sostenía la puerta como si de verdad hubiera una multitud a punto de derribarla con tal de conseguir su café con leche y su pan caliente.

Benny tomó todas sus cosas.

\- ¿Hablamos después?

Usnavi asintió.

\- Cuando cierre, ¿está bien?

\- Perfecto.

A partir de ese momento no hubo taxista más feliz en todo Nueva York. Ni el tráfico, ni el calor, ni el pasaje poco razonable, le arruinó el saber que Usnavi no estaba enamorado de Vanessa, que Usnavi lo había extrañado, y que Usnavi lo había _besado_. Y el repetirse eso una y otra vez no dejaba espacio para nada más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Para la noche, el calor de Nueva York dio una tregua con la ayuda del aire acondicionado de la Bodega.

\- Te debo una disculpa – comenzó Benny, sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la pared -. Una grande.

A su lado, Usnavi intentó hablar al mismo tiempo.

\- No pensé que creyeras que Vanessa y yo… ¿alguien más nos ve así?

Benny resopló de risa.

\- Todo el Barrio. Pero no es excusa para lo que hice, lo siento.

Usnavi le hizo una tímida caricia en la mejilla.

\- Soy amable con ella porque no le va bien en su casa, y el café la anima. Pero no la amo, y ella no está interesada en mí… ni en ningún hombre, para el caso.

Benny entendió un poco más, y suspiró de alivio. Pero francamente, ya no quería seguir hablando de Vanessa.

\- Los celos son algo horrible – murmuró, tomando la muñeca de Usnavi. Este jadeó, pero Benny estaba más seguro de que había sido por su admisión que por otra cosa.

\- Ven acá – dijo Benny, cariñosamente. Usnavi subió al regazo de Benny.

Encajaban perfectamente uno contra el otro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tanto tiempo desperdiciado.

Mientras se besaban, Benny colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Usnavi. Rápidamente, le agarró el gusto. Era perfecta. Podía sostenerlo y levantarlo en brazos. Y cuando lo tuviera sobre la cama…

Oh, sí… una cama. Tener privacidad. Explorar a detalle el cuerpo de Usnavi, dedicándole la atención que se merecía. Hizo un esfuerzo para salir de entre la niebla, dándose cuenta de que estaban a punto de hacerlo por primera vez en el piso de la Bodega. ¿Si quiera estaban echadas las cortinas? Estaba tan distraído dándole besitos en el cuello a Usnavi, que se le olvidó revisar ese detalle.

Y se distrajo de nuevo por que Usnavi le había agarrado las manos, para quitarlas de su cintura y ponerlas sobre su trasero. Ahí, Benny perdió la capacidad de pensamientos complejos, y en su cabeza solo había suave, y redondo, y mío. Extendió los dedos para abarcar todo lo posible, y apretó. Usnavi gimió, apoyado sobre su hombro. Benny volteó a mirarlo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba rojo como una señal de alto.

\- ¿Navi? – jadeó -. ¿Todo bien?

\- S-si… no te detengas…

\- Tal vez… - consiguió decir Benny mientras volvía a apretar -, deberíamos buscar algo más cómodo…

Debió haber pensado en eso antes, pero la verdad no esperaba llegar tan lejos. Ahora no creía poder salir de la Bodega, ni llegar a su departamento o al de Usnavi, con esa erección.

\- Diablos, esto no puede pasar así – dijo, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Usnavi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No tiene que ser en el suelo – jadeó, enterrándole mas los dedos a Usnavi, iba perdiendo el control, a pesar de sus esfuerzos -. Más tiempo… más suave… Esta primera vez…

Usnavi se enderezó para mirarlo.

\- ¿Querías que fuera más romántico? – su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, tenía los ojos brillantes -. ¡Benny! No sabía que podías ser así de tierno. ¡Eres como un oso de peluche!

Benny miró a otro lado, entre avergonzado y halagado.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Qué más podría-? Un momento. Benny, ¿tú crees que soy virgen?

La expresión de Usnavi era de incredulidad, y la de Benny de vergüenza.

\- Noooo… para nada…

Usnavi se despegó un poco de él. Benny temió haberlo molestado.

\- No virgen precisamente… tal vez inexperto…

\- Inexperto… - Usnavi se veía como si no diera crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. Benny sintió como se iba metiendo en problemas.

\- No tiene nada de malo…

Y ahí estaba Benny, tras tanta espera, su culpa y falta de comunicación echó todo a perder con Usnavi cuando ya lo tenía en brazos.

\- No soy inexperto.

\- Claro que no.

\- No es como si nadie hubiera querido tocarme.

Benny se sintió acorralado. Pero es que simplemente no podía decirle de todas las fantasías que había tenido con él. Que el pequeño Usnavi no tenía la experiencia que le permitiera no sentirse horrorizado por todo lo que había pensado en hacerle.

Muy bien, Benny. Habilidades. Sal de esta.

\- ¿Crees que quiero pensar en que has estado con alguien más? Diablos, Navi. ¡Claro que hay gente menos idiota que yo!

Benny aferró a Usnavi con todas sus fuerzas y hundió la cara en su cuello.

\- No sé si quiero patear a quien se atrevió a tocarte, o patearme a mí mismo.

Era la verdad, pero no toda.

\- Benny…

\- Y si quiero algo… especial. Tiempo… una cama cómoda, y muy, muy grande – le dio un beso en el cuello.

\- Suena bien – Usnavi sonrió otra vez.

\- Aunque no me opondría si quieres continuar. Usnavi, llevo tanto tiempo deseándote, que soy el más sorprendido de no estarte tomando en este momento.

Usnavi le puso la mano en su erección, dura como roca.

\- Sería una lástima… desperdiciarlo – dijo, ruborizándose nuevamente. Sus dedos finos y agiles se colaron dentro de la ropa de Benny.

\- Tendremos nuestra larga y cómoda noche, Benny – susurró -. Pero no podemos dejarlo así…

Benny correspondió a la mano firme de Usnavi, atento a sus movimientos y expresiones. Aunque no podía creer su suerte, y a pesar del entusiasmo, no deja de pensar que Usnavi era muy inocente, con todos sus rubores, y no tenía idea de las fantasías que había concebido en su cabeza.

Mientras Benny se mortificaba, Usnavi no perdió el tiempo, retiró la ropa de ambos. Benny sintió el suelo frío de la Bodega en la piel de las piernas y el trasero, contrastando con el ardiente cuerpo que lo montaba. Sintió las rodillas de Usnavi a cada lado de sus piernas, y tuvo un último pensamiento de que esto pudo haber sido más cómodo. De ahí solo pudo pensar cosas como oh Dios, ¿qué hace? ¿Por qué se lleva los dedos a la boca, como se puede ver tan bien haciendo eso?

Cuando consideró sus dedos lo bastante húmedos, Usnavi los sacó de su boca con un gemido. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la manera en que Benny lo miraba, y se encogió un poco, como si intentara ocultarse.

\- Bonito – susurró Benny, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos.

No era una palabra que se usara comúnmente para describir a un adulto joven, pero es que Usnavi lo era. Lo eran sus largas pestañas, el delicado hilo de saliva que quedó por un momento entre sus labios y dedos, la cintura sobre la cual se acomodaban perfectamente las manos de Benny.

Sin mirarlo, Usnavi se llevó los dedos húmedos a la entrada. No era suficiente. No era cosa de tener falsa modestia ahora. No había nada a la mano que facilitara la penetración. Esto le iba a doler al pequeño Usnavi.

El joven dominicano bajó la cabeza, su ceño mostraba una profunda concentración. Sacó sus dedos. Cuidadosamente, acomodó el cuerpo sobre la erección de Benny, y, con un suspiro, la hizo entrar.

Fue abrumador, y Benny, caliente y apretado, no pudo hacer más que concentrarse en seguir vivo y no moverse. Usnavi tenía que marcar el ritmo por su cuenta, no iba a arriesgarse a lastimarlo.

\- Oh, Benny… - gimió Usnavi, mientras iba bajando. Comenzó a jadear, como si estuviera corriendo un maratón, le escurrieron gotitas de sudor.

Benny consiguió juntar las neuronas suficientes para decidir que no quería velo sufrir, y debía hacer algo al respecto. Salir estaba completamente descartado, a esas alturas lo único que quedaba era ver cómo reducir el dolor. Con cautela, estiró la mano para tomar la erección de Usnavi. Se ganó un gemido de agradecimiento, y Benny se sintió al borde.

Usnavi buscó apoyo, y se inclinó hacia adelante, aferrando los anchos hombros de Benny.

\- Navi… - jadeó Benny - ¿Estás… bien?

El joven dominicano asintió, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes. Tomó una respiración profunda, como si se fuera a lanzar al fondo del mar, y terminó de empalarse a si mismo en el miembro erecto de Benny.

Los dos se congelaron por un momento, y solo se escuchó la respiración trabajosa de ambos. Usnavi tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y jadeaba con la lengua de fuera.

Por fin, el joven dominicano reunió sus fuerzas y comenzó a moverse. Benny echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió sin molestarse en disimularlo. Era mucho, mucho. Usnavi marcaba el paso sin piedad para si mismo, y Benny, aferrándose a la cintura de Usnavi, solo podía dejarse llevar. Más cerca, y más cerca.

\- N-navi… - alcanzó a decir Benny, antes de venirse a chorros dentro del cuerpo del otro, estremeciéndose sobre el piso de la Bodega. Usnavi lo siguió poco después, sintió la descarga caliente sobre su pecho y abdomen, mientras escuchaba su nombre fuerte, claro y ronco.

\- ¡Benny!

El mejor sonido del mundo, sin duda.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø °°º¤ø,¸

Benny hizo tierra tras un periodo de tiempo sin determinar. De lo primero que fue consciente fue que definitivamente el piso de la Bodega era muy incómodo. De lo siguiente, fue que tenía un peso caliente sobre el pecho. Usnavi estaba acurrucado sobre él, con la oreja pegada a la altura de su corazón.

\- ¿Navi?

El joven dominicano alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, y parpadeó despacio. Sus largas pestañas hicieron del gesto algo muy adorable. Maldita sea, nadie tenía derecho a verse tan bonito recién cogido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Benny se relamió los labios.

\- Si, de hecho – Usnavi sonrió con timidez -. Mejor que bien.

Benny miró a sus alrededores, sabiendo que solo había una delgada cortina de metal separándolos del mundo. Pero se suponía que a esa hora no pasaba casi nadie.

Ahí mismo, supo que en la vida real no podía ser tan exhibicionista como había imaginado alguna vez.

\- Esto fue una locura.

Usnavi se ruborizó con violencia y bajó la mirada.

\- Lo siento… yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando.

\- Hey – Benny le pasó la punta de los dedos por el pecho y el cuello, lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara -. Fue una locura en el buen sentido – le besó la punta de la nariz -. Tú me pones loco.

La cara de Usnavi volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, acariciándole el pecho con la mano.

\- Nunca lo dudes – Benny tomo esa mano distractora, y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarle el dorso.

El peso del cuerpo desnudo de Usnavi sobre él era bienvenido, y lo estaba haciendo reaccionar otra vez, lentamente. ¿Se animaría a un segundo asalto esa misma noche? Le ayudaría tomar algo de agua.

\- Sigo sosteniendo que quiero una cama y un colchón como Dios nada – Benny hizo una ligera mueca -. Creo que tengo las losas del piso marcadas en el trasero.

\- Oh, lo siento – Usnavi se puso rápidamente de pie, y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar su ropa. Benny vio como Usnavi se agachaba para recogerla, su redondo trasero al aire, y supo que el segundo asalto estaba garantizado, y un tercero era muy posible.

\- ¿Te puedo tomar una botella de agua?

\- Claro, Benny, lo que gustes. Pásame una también.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos de nuevo, Usnavi sostuvo su gorra, y le dio vueltas en sus manos, nervioso.

\- ¿Benny?

\- ¿Si?

\- Sonny me dijo que iba a pasar la noche con la Abuela… para que pudiéramos hablar.

\- Claro… hablar…

\- Entonces… no sé, ¿qué te parece?

\- Por mí está perfecto. Vámonos.


	5. Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, dicha domestica. ¿O no? Faltan puntos que aclarar.

Benny se peguntaba por qué había tardado tanto en confesarle sus sentimientos a Usnavi. Se sentía estúpidamente feliz.

Tomaron al Barrio por sorpresa. Ni siquiera se molestaron en disimular. Usnavi nunca había tenido problemas con las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y Benny descubrió sus propios modos románticos. El sentir general fue expresado por Daniela.

\- Ustedes dos – dijo, señalándolos con una impecable uña -, son tan felices, que dan asco. Dejen de restregárnoslo en la cara.

\- Y eso que no vives con ellos – dijo Sonny, dando falsas arcadas.

Benny se rió, y le dio un último beso a Usnavi antes de irse a trabajar, y un guiño de complicidad. Si Sonny supiera lo que habían hecho en la Bodega desde esa primera noche, saldría corriendo y pegando alaridos.

Tampoco era que el niño “viviera con ellos,” porque aún no vivían juntos. Se la pasaban de un departamento a otro, según las circunstancias. Benny estaba considerando muy seriamente que se establecieran en un solo lugar. Tenía que consultarlo con Usnavi.

A veces parecía que era Usnavi quien quería decirle algo. Tal vez también se le había ocurrido.

Lo mejor de por fin estar con Usnavi, pensó Benny, mientras arrancaba el motor, y se encaminaba a enfrentar el tráfico diario, era que ya no lo importunaban fantasías en momentos inesperados del día. No necesitaba imaginarse nada, solo recordar el calor de la piel de Usnavi, y saber que lo volvería a tener en brazos pronto. Seguiría viéndose delicioso con un collar de gatito, pero si nunca lo usaba, no pasaba nada.

Después de esa primera vez en la Bodega, descubrió a Usnavi examinándose en el espejo del baño. En la cintura tenía las nítidas marcas dejadas por sus dedos. Se acercó de inmediato a pedirle disculpas.

\- No me molestan – había dicho Usnavi, pero no lo miró a los ojos. A partir de ahí, Benny procuró tener más cuidado.

Recibió un mensaje de Usnavi por la tarde. Era viernes y Sonny iba a pasar la noche en casa de la Abuela. Esas si eran buenas noticias. ¿Debía llevar algo especial?

Cuando llegó al departamento, Usnavi lo tomó por sorpresa. Nunca lo había visto así. Traje gris, camisa, corbata, zapatos de vestir. Su cabello, usualmente despeinado cuando se quitaba la gorra, estaba impecable, excepto porque sobre la frente tenía uno de esos mechoncitos que dan tentación de apartar con el dedo.

\- ¿Cuál es la ocasión? – preguntó Benny con una sonrisa que pretendía ser ligera, pero se dio cuenta de que Usnavi realmente se veía nervioso.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Usnavi, y Benny entró en pánico. Ninguna buena conversación podía comenzar con esas palabras, ¿o si? ¡En la mañana todo estaba bien!

\- Mejor nos sentamos – Usnavi le indicó el sillón grande, y Benny lo siguió, tratando de calmarse.

Bien, dijo que “él” tenía que hablar, no “tenemos.” Además, nadie se viste así para romper con alguien. El joven dominicano se sentó, muy recto y formal. Tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo, siempre lo había visto en posturas más relajadas.

\- Realmente no sé cómo decir esto.

\- Solo suéltalo, Usnavi – Benny le dio una rápida palmadita en el hombro, como si él mismo no tuviera los nervios de punta -. El suspenso es lo que me va a matar.

Usnavi exhaló.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa noche en la Bodega, que me dijiste que pensabas que era virgen y te dije que no?

\- Es difícil olvidar noches de esas, Navi.

\- El caso es que llevo enamorado de ti desde hace siglos, pero pensé que nunca me ibas a hacer caso.

Benny cayó en cuenta de que era mejor tener estas conversaciones en la mesa, con comida enfrente. Le gustaría tener algo que hacer con las manos mientras Usnavi hablaba. Y de por si tenía hambre.

\- Decidí seguir adelante… Benny…

\- Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos estado comprometidos ni nada – dijo Benny, creyendo aliviado que ya estaba entendiendo la causa de la incomodidad -. Yo tampoco he estado solo y lo sabes.

\- Sí…

Claro que lo sabía, se recordó Benny. Lo había visto desde la Bodega paseándose con alguien, y le había contado detalles, por supuesto. Al menos ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última.

\- El caso es que – Usnavi comenzó a hablar más rápido -. Me sirvió para descubrir cosas sobre mí mismo, y es lo que quiero decirte.

Se interrumpió de golpe. Benny decidió ayudarlo. ¿No podía ser tan malo, o si?

\- ¿Crees que me voy a enojar?

Usnavi asintió con timidez.

Benny se rió.

\- ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho? ¿Tirarte a todo Nueva York menos a Vanessa y a mí?

Usnavi palideció y apretó los labios. Benny se alarmó al instante.

\- Navi, ¿es broma? ¿No? ¡No te pudiste haber tirado a todo Nueva York!

\- ¡Claro que no, no seas absurdo! – Usnavi apoyó los puños sobre sus rodillas, y se le acercó indignado.

Benny lo evaluó, seguía siendo el mismo pequeño Usnavi. Durante años, simplemente lo habían considerado demasiado tímido para hablar con la chica que le gustaba. No podía haber estado con más de…

\- Usnavi… ¿dirías que has tenido cerca de diez parejas?

El joven dominicano hizo una mueca.

\- No llevo las cuentas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que el número no está ni remotamente cerca de ahí.

Benny se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, asimilando la información. El pequeño e inocente Usnavi…

\- Y no los llamaría parejas. Eran personas con quienes tenía sexo y ya.

\- Supongo que eso lo hace mejor – Benny se cubrió la nariz y boca con las manos y aspiró.

Usnavi frunció el ceño, su espalda estaba completamente recta.

\- No voy a disculparme. No he hecho nada de lo que me avergüence.

Se puso de pie. Si su intención era intimidar a Benny, falló miserablemente por la diferencia de estaturas. Pero plantó los pies con dignidad, acentuada por el traje.

\- Creo que es mejor que te enteres por mí, en lugar de por algún chisme – se acercó -. ¿Qué te preocupa? Estoy limpio, siempre me he cuidado, y tengo mis últimos exámenes si los quieres ver – añadió con amargura.

\- Navi…

\- Y si he tenido… compañeros habituales de cama. Pero desde que estoy contigo no los he vuelto a ver, ni tengo intenciones de – Usnavi abrió y cerró los puños-. Te amo, Benny, pero si el que he sido activo sexualmente te molesta, pues lo siento pero no lo siento.

Benny si sentía que se le estaban desarmando los esquemas, y miró a Usnavi como si no lo conociera.

\- Soy idiota – dijo por fin.

Usnavi parpadeó, desconcertado.

\- Por supuesto… ¡por supuesto que no soy nadie para juzgar lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! – Benny tomó a Usnavi de los hombros -. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa… Te tenía en otro concepto.

\- ¿En cuál? – Usnavi alzó una ceja -. No me digas. Si pensaste que era virgen, era por algo.

El joven dominicano se dio la vuelta, riendo.

\- ¿Me tenías en una especie de pedestal? ¿Demasiado puro para este mundo?

\- Al menos para lo que estaba pensando.

La verdad Benny sentía ganas de masajearse los hombros, como si se le hubiera caído un peso de encima. Sintió también que tenía derecho a unos minutos de sinceridad.

\- Además de que te creí enamorado de Vanessa, me aleje porque tenía ciertas ideas… contigo… y creí que te asustarías…

Usnavi guardó silencio un momento.

\- Entonces – sonrió malicioso -. ¿Fantaseabas conmigo? – se contoneó un poco, acercándose a Benny.

\- Nueva York tiene muchos semáforos y atascos.

\- Señor Benny – Usnavi le puso un dedo en el pecho, se mordió el labio inferior con coquetería -. ¿Le gustaría compartir sus ideas con el resto de la clase?

\- Te voy a arrugar el traje. Por cierto, ¿por eso te lo pusiste? ¿Necesitabas algo para agarrar valor? – Benny tomó el borde de la manga -. Que elegancia.

\- Algunas compras requieren sacrificios, pero valen la pena.

Benny lo tomó de la mano, la levantó y lo hizo girar, para poder verlo bien. Usnavi se dejó mover sin resistencia.

\- Desde aquí, claro que sí. ¿Tienes algo más que te gustaría mostrarme?

\- Solo espero que no te molestes. Me ha preocupado desde el principio.

Benny cayó en cuenta de que los sonrojos y las dudas no eran señales de alguien sin experiencia, haciendo cosas por primera vez. Estaba preocupado por cómo iba a reaccionar él. Mientras pensaba, sus manos se dirigieron a su lugar correcto por derecho: la cintura de Usnavi.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué traes puesto, Navi?

\- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo?

En este punto ameritaba preguntar ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? Pero Benny ni siquiera se lo cuestionó. Cuidadosamente, le quitó zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, acomodándolos pulcramente en la silla más cercana. Para no dejar, también el saco. Usnavi quedó en camisa y corbata, porque decidió no llevar ropa interior ese día, y un cinturón de cuero que le apretaba aún más la delgada cintura. Tiras anchas le recorrían los muslos, unidas a unas que le rodeaban por encima de las rodillas y otras que le levantaban hermosamente el trasero.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Usnavi dándose la vuelta y levantando su camisa para que pudiera ver mejor.

Benny inmediatamente agarró a manos llenas.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? – amasó y apretó, haciendo gemir a Usnavi. Llevó su dedo al cinturón, y se dio cuenta de lo ajustado que estaba.

\- Navi… esa vez que te examinabas en el espejo, ¿era porque te gustaron las marcas que te deje?

Usnavi se recargó contra él, restregándole el trasero.

\- Esa primera vez – jadeó -. En la Bodega fue fantástico. Eres muy fuerte, Benny.

Benny recorrió el material con los dedos. Tenía argollas en la cintura, y en las tiras que rodeaban los muslos.

\- Mmmmmm…

\- Pero ya no volviste a hacerlo igual después.

\- No quiero hacerte daño - Benny rodeó con los brazos la gruesa banda de cuero en la cintura de Usnavi.

\- No me vas a romper. He aguantado mucho.

Benny resopló y le dio un beso en el cabello.

\- Me dan unos celos horribles.

\- ¿Nada más eso? ¿No temes las comparaciones?

Benny lo hizo dar la vuelta, para que lo mirara de frente, y le puso una mano posesiva en el trasero.

\- Claro que no – le guiñó con confianza -. Habilidades.

\- De hecho, sí.

Oh, mierda. Por supuesto que Benny no tenía dudas. Pero no le haría daño preguntar, ¿o si? Siempre se podía mejorar…

Usnavi dejó salir una carcajada que tenía cierta cualidad nerviosa.

\- Ya que preguntas…

\- No pregunté.

\- Tus ojos lo hicieron.

Usnavi le dio besos en la mandíbula, lentamente

– La verdad… a veces me haces sentir… como que todo es nuevo, ¿sabes? Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Te amo, Benny.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Navi – respondió Benny, en un susurro, tomando su cara en las manos para besarlo suavemente.

\- Y la Limosina Alargada tiene bien ganada su fama. Eres tan grande que si me dolió como si fuera la primera vez.

\- ¿Qué? – Benny salió de su niebla rosa de repente. Se suponía que se estaban poniendo cursis y románticos.

\- Dije – Usnavi le agarró el miembro erecto por encima de la ropa -, que eres el más grande y ancho en el que me he-

\- ¡Navi!

\- Te lo puedo firmar: Yo, Usnavi de la Vega, certifico que nunca he estado con alguien que tenga tan grande-

Benny lo interrumpió besándolo, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, lo levantó de los muslos, sintiendo las piernas de Usnavi rodeando su cintura. Se dejó caer en el sillón sin soltar al otro. Recorrió las tiras de cuero con la punta de sus dedos.

\- ¿Para qué son las argollas? – preguntó contra sus labios.

Usnavi se levantó las mangas de la camisa. En sus muñecas, tenía brazaletes de cuero, con argollas y unos seguros. Benny los tocó y examinó ligeramente para confirmar que eran de metal, y efectivamente estaban ahí.

\- Navi, ¿qué hice para merecerte?

\- Ser guapísimo y tener un gran-¡hey!

Benny lo levantó, indicándole que se arrodillara en el sillón, apoyando las manos en el respaldo. Quería grabarse esta imagen de Usnavi de espaldas a él, con la camisa cayendo sobre la suave curva de su trasero, y sus accesorios puestos.

Pero tenía que enfocarse en lo importante.

\- ¿Cuál…? -jadeó -. ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

Usnavi se acomodó en el sillón, sacando un poco más el trasero.

\- Las luces del semáforo… - dijo por encima de su hombro. Benny lo vio tragar saliva.

Esas argollas se estaban convirtiendo en sus objetos favoritos en el mundo. Aseguró las muñecas de Usnavi a las correas que rodeaban sus muslos. Se quedó un momento con la boca abierta. Usnavi arrodillado y sujeto, solo con una camisa y bonitas tiras de cuero, era algo a lo que se le podía quedar viendo durante horas. Pero se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Empujó a Usnavi y lo hizo apoyar la cara contra el asiento. Lo inmovilizó de la nuca con una mano, con la otra, le levantó y amasó el trasero hasta dejarlo en la posición que quería. Bien levantado y esperando.

Le dio una nalgada fuerte, ni siquiera lo pensó. De la sorpresa, Usnavi dio un grito corto antes de apretar los dientes.

\- Si te mueves – le advirtió Benny -, te voy a dar realmente duro.

Usnavi asintió, restregando su mejilla contra la tela áspera del sillón.

Benny se dirigió a la habitación de Usnavi, y buscó en la mesilla de noche hasta dar con el tubo de lubricante. Lo tomó, examinó, giró entre sus dedos y comenzó a leer las diminutas letras en este, con las instrucciones e ingredientes a los que nunca les había puesto atención. Pensó en Usnavi, esperándolo obediente, y se preguntó si no estaría nervioso por la posibilidad remota de que Sonny y la Abuela hubieran cambiado de planes y decidieran pasar la noche en ese departamento, para ver una película o algo así, y lo encontraran en la sala.

Cuando Benny regresó, por la mirada que Usnavi le dirigió, la idea al menos le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Mira nada más – dijo Benny con una sonrisa -. Como para una foto.

Usnavi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Benny no buscó su teléfono ni nada por el estilo. Se trepó al sillón y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo sujeto para él, y lo cubrió con el suyo. Sus manos buscaron los pezones de Usnavi, por encima de la tela de la camisa, acariciando suavemente para después pellizcarlos con fuerza. Usnavi apretó los dientes para ahogar otro grito.

\- Sí – dijo Benny, volviendo a pellizcar -. Es una lástima que estos departamentos estén tan pegados. ¿Tal vez deba amordazarte con tu propia corbata?

\- Benny, esa si me salió cara.

Otra nalgada con su correspondiente grito ahogado.

\- Veamos cómo te comportas.

Benny usó dos dedos para lubricar a Usnavi, los metió y separó dentro de ese cuerpo caliente. Quería torturarlo un rato, pero él mismo no estaba seguro de aguantar. Usnavi empujó contra sus dedos, Benny los sacó inmediatamente. Otra nalgada resonó en la habitación.

\- Quieto… o te dejo así toda la noche.

La piel de Usnavi se había enrojecido hermosamente. Benny se relamió pensando en la siguiente vez que fuera a la Bodega, con Usnavi manteniendo su rutina, sin que nadie en el Barrio imaginara las huellas de las manos sobre su trasero.

\- ¿Entonces te gusta? ¿Qué te deje marcas?

Usnavi asintió con un gemido, restregando la cara contra el asiento. Benny le desanudó la corbata, y desbotonó su camisa, bajándola hasta sus brazos, dificultando aún más sus movimientos.

\- ¿Puede ser en cualquier lugar? – le besó el hombro -. ¿Color?

\- Verde.

La base del cuello.

\- Verde.

Bajo la mandíbula.

\- Mhmm… - Usnavi lo pensó un poco -. Amarillo.

Benny le lamió la mejilla. Sabía lo que iba a responder, pero aun así preguntó.

\- ¿Color?

\- Rojo.

Con una risita maliciosa, Benny le puso la boca en la base del cuello y succionó con fuerza. Usnavi gimió dulcemente, hasta cuando sintió el filo de dientes enterrándose en su piel. Se retorció, restregando su trasero contra el cuerpo de Benny, y él supo que no iba a esperar más.

\- Lo hiciste a propósito – jadeó Benny, bajándose el cierre del pantalón y la ropa interior.

\- ¿Yo? Preguntó Usnavi con tono inocente y azucarado -. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Soy el que está sujeto y a tu merced.

Benny lo castigó con un empujó fuerte y sin avisar, sacándole el aliento, encontrando resistencia a pesar de la minuciosa lubricación. Sostuvo a Usnavi por el grueso cuero en su cintura, y embistió. Rítmico y fuerte. El cinturón mordió la carne de Usnavi. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos, el sillón se quejó bajo el peso de ambos. Benny empujó lo más profundo posible, su mano lubricada tomó la erección de Usnavi, y masajeó al ritmo de sus embestidas. Escuchó que decía algo como la versión fracturada de su nombre, poco antes de sentir los estremecimientos del cuerpo bajo él al venirse.

Con un último esfuerzo, dio una embestida final, y se vació dentro del cuerpo ardiente de Usnavi. Chorros, como si nunca fuera a acabar.

Durante un largo rato, Benny solo pudo luchar por recuperar la respiración. Escuchó muy lejos la suave risa de Usnavi.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró Benny, amodorrado.

\- Creo que arruinamos el sillón.

Benny no se quería mover, pero no era la posición más cómoda en la que uno podía quedarse. Literalmente tuvo que desmontar de Usnavi. En efecto, el sillón tenía una enorme mancha de la venida de Usnavi, y podría ser que los resortes no estuvieran del todo en su lugar.

Más preocupante era el aspecto de Usnavi. Benny quitó los seguros que unían los brazaletes a las tiras de cuero. La marca violeta en la base del cuello atrajo su atención. De ahí, por la camisa abierta vio sus huellas por encima de la línea del cinturón, mientras Usnavi se estiraba, relajando el cuerpo después de haberlo mantenido en una posición tan incómoda.

La sonrisa de Usnavi era satisfecha. Parecía hecho pedazos, con el corto cabello alborotado y la camisa arrugada, y muy contento por ello.

\- Mucho mejor – susurró.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Benny. Usnavi alzó una ceja.

\- ¿No estuvo a la altura de lo que imaginaste?

Benny resopló.

\- Una cosa es fantasear, y otra es… - señaló la marca en la base de su cuello.

\- Benny, esto no es nada – Usnavi se levantó del sillón y lo tomó de las manos -. Supongo que puedo entrenarte.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Bueno, está visto que yo tengo más experiencia. Y tienes muchas dudas.

La expresión de Usnavi cambió a una de preocupación.

\- Pero… si no estás tan convencido, podemos seguir como hasta ahora. Tal vez descubriste que no es lo tuyo.

Benny lo abrazó, y dio un beso curativo en la marca en el cuello de Usnavi.

\- De hecho – dijo con despreocupación -, podría ser muy lo mío.

Benny se sentó en el sillón, evitando cuidadosamente la mancha, y subió a Usnavi sobre sus piernas, acurrucándolo. El joven dominicano hizo una ligera mueca al sentir que rozaba la piel sensible por las nalgadas, con la tela de la ropa de Benny.

\- Esto también es bueno – suspiró Benny.

\- Sí – Usnavi ronroneó satisfecho. Tras una pausa, añadió -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el sillón?

\- Dame un momento para recuperarme – susurró Benny -. Y veremos. Tal vez deberías tirarlo.

\- ¿Mhmm?

\- Si vamos a vivir juntos, hay que elegir dónde y cuales muebles nos quedamos.

Usnavi abandonó su relajada postura para enderezarse y mirarlo.

\- ¿Vamos a vivir juntos?

Benny tardó en reaccionar y se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- Rayos. Te lo iba a proponer bien. Iba a ser romántico y todo. Lo siento.

Usnavi sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo perfecto que eres?

\- Tengo mis momentos.

\- ¿Dónde te gustaría que viviéramos? – preguntó Usnavi, volviendo a acurrucarse.

Benny reflexionó un poco.

\- Me gustaría un lugar con paredes gruesas, para poder hacerte gritar.

La risita de Usnavi fue completamente maliciosa.

\- Tienes que contarme todo con lo que has fantaseado, quiero detalles. Y ver que podemos poner en práctica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
